


Romance Is Futile

by Troodster1972



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/F, ehh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972
Summary: Raffi wants a romantic dinner with Seven.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Romance Is Futile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_javert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_javert/gifts).



"Oh come on babe…." Raffi groaned, drawing out her last words, "why not?"

Seven signed in frustration. "Because, as I have explained, I have never understood the need for setting aside specific dates in which we are supposed to display our affections for others."

Raffi sagged her shoulders and raised her brows, pouting her lower lip. "Just let me make you dinner then. Nothing fancy, nothing over the top. Just me, you, some food and some nice wine….. whaddya say?"

Seven closed her eyes and sighed once more. Raffi had been attempting to coax her into a "romantic dinner for two" for most of the day, however, the more Raffi tried, the more irritated and resistant Seven was becoming.

"In that case, how would it differ from most of our evenings? We have shared our meals on most days since we…" she paused, a small smile creeping into the corner of her mouth…"got together."

Raffi shook her head slowly, her cheeks ballooning as she blew our her frustration.

"I swear, babe," she said to Seven's back as the blonde headed back towards their shared quarters, "you're so lucky that I find your irresistible… you have gotta be the least romantic person I have ever met." Raffi smile, following behind.

"Oh I think I can be romantic..." Seven turned to Raffi as she opened the door, a coy smile upon her face.

Raffi watched in stunned silence as the Emergency Hospitality Hologram placed a wine bottle on the table and excused himself before flickering our of sight, leaving behind a candlelit table set for two.

Seven placed an arm around Raffi's shoulder.  
"Happy Valentine's Day babe."

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a prompt by mrs_javert last night:  
> Seven. Raffi. Valentine's Day.


End file.
